The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat
The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat (or simply known as The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat) is a spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Tigger - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Rabbit - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Piglet - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Eeyore - Mushu (Mulan) *Owl - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Gopher - Thumper (Bambi) *Roo - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Kanga - Marie (The AristoCats) *Christopher Robin Milne - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Narrator - Snagglepuss (Yogi Bear) *Heffalumps - Humpty Dumpty *Woozles - Toulouse (The AristoCats) *Bees - wasps *Honey - chocolate Chapters Thomas O'Malley and the Chocolate Tree #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Thomas O'Malley") #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 2 - Thomas's Stoutness Exercises #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 3 - Rumbly in my Tumbly #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 4 - Thomas Visits Cody #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 5 - A Failed Chocolate Attempt #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 6 - Lunch at Pongo/Thomas Gets Stuck #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 7 - Thomas and Bagheera Meet Thumper #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck can be #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 9 - Thumper Stops by/"DON'T FEED THE CAT" #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 10 - Thomas Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 11 - The End Thomas O'Malley and the Blustery Day #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 12 - Our Story Begins ("Thomas O'Malley") #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 13 - A Rather Blustery Day #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 14 - Thomas Visits Bernard #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 15 - Tea Time with Bagheera #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 16 - Thomas meets Baloo (Part 1) #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 17 - Thomas meets Baloo (Part 2) #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 18 - Humpty Dumpty and Toulouse #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 19 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 20 - Over the Waterfall! #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 21 - The Hero Party/Bernard Gives His House to Bagheera #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 22 - The End Thomas O'Malley and Baloo Too #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 23 - Our Story Begins ("Thomas O'Malley") #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 24 - The Bouncing Chapter #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 25 - Pongo's Meeting #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 26 - The Plan to Unbounce Baloo Is Put Into Action #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 27 - Pongo Lost in the Mist #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 28 - Bears Don't Like Ice-Skating #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 29 - Baloo Get Stuck/Bears Hunting #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 30 - Baloo Is Saved/No More Bouncing? #The Many Adventures of Thomas O'Malley the Cat Part 31 - The End Voice Roles *John Goodman/Sterling Holloway: Thomas O'Malley/Winnie the Pooh *John Goodman/Paul Winchell: Baloo/Tigger *Haley J. Osment/Bruce Reitherman: Cody/Christopher Robin *Mike Myers/Junius Matthews: Pongo/Rabbit *Lorenzo Music/John Fielder: Elmo/Piglet *Eddie Murphy/Ralph Wright and Thurl Ravenscroft: Genie/Eeyore (speaking voice) (in "Mind Over Matter", singing voice) *John Ingle/Andre Stojka: Bagheera/Owl *Michael Gough/Howard Morris: Timothy Q. Mouse/Gopher *Nikita Hopkins/Clint Howard: Berlioz/Roo *Jodi Benson/Kath Soucie: Duchess/Kanga *Phil Vischer/Sebastian Cabot: Snagglepuss/Narrator Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies